Patent Document 1 discloses one example of a battery module including a plurality of rechargeable batteries. The battery module disclosed in Patent Document 1 accommodates a plurality of rechargeable batteries in a housing. Each rechargeable battery includes an exhaust member that opens at a set pressure.